Höllentorfeste
Die berüchtigte Höllentorfeste erhob sich am westlichsten der drei Flüsse, welche zusammenfließen, um den Delimbiyr zu bilden. Einst war dieser westliche Fluss als Ascalstrom bekannt, heute kennt man ihn jedoch nur noch als Schädelbach. Es war das Maul der Neun Höllen, der bösartigste und gefährlichste Ort des ganzen Nordens. Vor langer Zeit wurde die Festung Ascalhorn genannt, da sie an dem Abhang eines Berges mit selbigem Namen errichtet wurde. Elfen errichteten die Mauern und Türme, um den Turnstone Pass und ihre nördlichen Gebiete vor den Orks zu schützen. Sie nahmen Flüchtlinge aus dem fallenden Reich von Nesseril auf und stärkten ihre Reihen mit ihnen. Diese Menschen waren stolz und begabt in der arkanen Kunst. Sie strebten danach den Ruhm des gefallen Myth Drannor zurückzuerobern. Ihr Stolz und Glaube mit allem fertig zu werden brachte jedoch ihren Fall. Der Magier Wulgreth öffnete ein Tor zu den Neun Höllen und brachte Baatezu nach Faerûn, welche ihm helfen sollten gegen Rivalen vorzugehen. Doch die verschlagenen Teufel infiltrierten heimlich und geduldig die Stadt. Zunächst gaben sie sich als Diener und nahmen menschliche Formen an. Mit der Zeit wurden sie mutiger und begannen ihre Intrigen und ihre Macht auszubauen. Sie manipulierten mächtige Magier, schürten Rivalitäten, Missverständnisse und Ängste. Sie brachten sogar viele der mächtigsten Magier von Ascalhorn dazu sich in Leichname zu verwandeln, welche es den Baatezu ermöglichten direkter Kontrolle über sie auszuüben. Eines Tages waren die Teufel stark genug, um ganz offen ihre Herrschaft anzutreten. Sie folterten und verspeisten Menschen nach Lust und Laune. Die Einwohner begingen nun einen weitaus tödlicheren Fehler und kehrten das Sprichwort um, welches besagt, dass man manchmal einen Teufel braucht, um einen Dämonen zu töten. Sie riefen Tanar'ri, die Erzfeinde der Baatezu, um sie von ihren Herren zu befreien. Diese Taktik war nur allzu effektiv. Eine Horde Dämonen strömte in die Stadt, schlachteten Menschen, Leichname und Baatezu gleichermaßen. Jene die dem Massaker entkamen, erzählten voll Schrecken von Ascalhorn und in einer Ballade über den Stolz und Fall der Stadt wurde die einstige Elfenfestung in Höllentorfeste umbenannt. Bewohner Man konnte praktisch alle Arten von Tanar'ri vorfinden. Vom mächtigen Nalfeshnee bis zum widerlichen Rutterkin. Des Weiteren gab es einige Leichname und Annis (Hags). Die Legionen der Cambions wurden von dem Todesritter Shari Nikkoleth geführt. Unter dem Kommando des Konzils schickte er Patrouillen durch das Delimbiyr Tal und in die Nesserberge, um die Straßen rund um Sundabar heimzusuchen. Jüngere Geschichte In jüngster Zeit wurde Grintharke, ein mächtiger Balor, durch elfische Abenteurer vernichtet. Er herrschte für Jahrhunderte über die Festung. Durch seine Vernichtung wurde die Festung ins Chaos gestürzt und Machtkämpfe unter den Dämonen hinderten sie daran den Norden zu überrennen. Nach seinem Tod wurde die Feste und Stadt von einem brüchigen Bündnis aus Marilith beherrscht, welche ein Konzil bildeten. Jeder dieser Dämonen kontrollierte eine Fraktion, welche ihm helfen sollte die anderen irgendwann zu unterwerfen. Die Patrouillen des Todesritters wurden von den Elfen und Treants im Hochwald aufgehalten. Shari nutzte diesen Umstand, um dorthin nur jene zu schicken, die er bestrafen wollte. Truppen der Zitadelle Adbar, aus Immerlund, Silbrigmond und Sundabar hielten in jenen Tagen den Turnstone Pass. Damit hinderten sie die Horden der Höllentorfeste an einer Ausbreitung über den ganzen Norden. Zahlreiche mächtige Magier hatten ihre Kräfte gebündelt, um einen mythalähnlichen Zauber zu wirken, welcher Kraftfelder über die Feste ausbreitete. Diese Felder werden durch magische Knoten gespeist, die vor langer Zeit von den Elfen errichtet worden waren. Auf diese Weise wurden die Tanar'ri daran gehindert weitere Dämonen heraufzubeschwören. Da diese Knoten nicht zerstört werden konnten, ohne gleichzeitig die Festung zum Einsturz zu bringen und ihre Insassen zu töten, hielt es sie tatsächlich auf. Durch die Harfner wurden außerdem in ganz Faerûn Gerüchte gestreut, welche den Bewohnern und Abenteurern großen Ruhm versprachen, wenn sie halfen die Patrouillen der Dämonen zu vernichten. Es ist sogar bekannt, dass die Harfner solche Gruppen manchmal mit Ausrüstung versorgten, wie Heiltränken und magischen Hörnern, um Hilfe der Harfner herbeizurufen. Die Tanar'ri mochten aufgehalten werden, doch ihre Herrschaft über die Festung blieb ungebrochen. In der Festung folterten und quätlen sie gefangene Menschen als Sklaven. Jene die ungehorsam waren, verwandelten die Dämonen in Ghoule und entließen sie in die Freiheit, um so den Norden heimzusuchen. Diese Praxis brachte dem Ort auch den Namen Ghoulhold ein. Händler und Reisende meideten daher eine Reise in diese Region des Delimbiyr Tales, da die Dämonen sie nur zu gern jagten. Nur Narren und Sklavenhändler wagten eine Reise zur Feste. Aber auch der Sklavenhandel konnte ein gefährliches Geschäft sein und der Händler ebenso rasch ein Sklave der chaotischen Dämonen werden, wie seine Ware. Der Fall der Höllentorfestung Der Anfang vom Ende begann im Jahr 1368 TZ. In diesem Jahr gelang es dem Blaubärenstamm unter Führung ihrer Schamanin Tanta Hagara die Festung einzunehmen. Als es 1369 TZ einigen Harfnern gelang die Stadt zu infiltrieren entdeckten sie, dass Tanta in Wahrheit eine Annis war, dennoch änderte dies nichts an der Verehrung ihres Stammes für die dämonische Schamanin. Sie erhöhten ihre Überfälle auf Karawanen der Gegend und dämonische Kräfte griffen die Zitadelle der Nebel, Sundabar und Silbrigmond an. Tanta informierte ihre Truppen darüber, dass in jenen Städten Portale existierten, um durch sie andere Tanar'ri herbeizurufen und den Norden zu erobern. Alustriel schützte ihre Stadt mit Magie und Silbrigmond erlitt somit keine Schäden. Die Zitadelle der Nebel konnte ebenfalls gehalten werden und bekam Hilfe von den Treants des Hochwaldes. Sundabar erlitt jedoch schwere Schäden durch die Angriffe der Dämonen und die Scheusale durchbrachen die Mauern. Helm Zwergenfreund führte eine Armee, um sie zurückzuschlagen und Abenteurer halfen ihm dabei. Die Dämonen verließen jedoch die Stadt in dem Wissen, dass sie diese brennend zurückließen. Es gelang jedoch die Feuer bald zu löschen und die Stadt wurde wieder aufgebaut. In der Mitte des Monats Eleasias erreichten Gerüchte Tanta Hagara, dass Turlang der Treant die Waldländer nahe der Zitadelle der Nebel verteidigte. Dies und die Gerüchte über ein magisches Artefakt in der Zitadelle ermunterten sie dazu eine Armee zu entsenden. Mehr als 100 Tanar'ri und andere Scheusale, sowie 500 Krieger des Blaubärenstammes machten sich auf den Weg die Zitadelle zu plündern. Zwei Agenten der Harfner, ein Barde namens Cryshana Fireglen, sowie ein Priester Mystras, bekannt als Spellviper, infiltrierten unterdessen die Höllentorfeste. Sie waren als Angehörige des Barbarenstammes getarnt und trugen alle Teile eines extraplanaren Artefakts, dem sogenannte Gatekeepers Crystal, mit sich. Dieses Artefakt hatte vor allem die Macht Schutzmaßnahmen, selbst mächtige Mythale und mächtige Schutzzauber zu vernichten. Der Nebelmeister der Zitadelle der Nebel wollte, dass die Teile dieses Artefaktes an speziellen Orten in der Festung untergebracht werden, was eine Selbstmordmission würde. Spellviper und Cryshana erklärten sich dazu bereit. Als sie an Ort und Stelle waren, aktivierte der Nebelmeister aus der Ferne mit Hilfe des dritten Bruchstückes den Zauber. Niemand in der Festung wusste was passierte, als ein purpurnes Licht den Himmel erleuchtete. Die Macht des Kristalls brachte die Schutzzauber der Elfen zum Versagen und die Höllentorfeste stürzte in einer gigantischen Implosion in sich zusammen. Im Umkreis von 100 Meilen bebte die Erde und die Festung wurde vollkommen vernichtet, so dass nur noch faustgroße Trümmer übrig blieben. Nun schlugen die verbündeten Mächte Faerûns zu. Eine Armee aus Treants, Korred, Zentauren, Satyrn, Dryaden und anderen Kreaturen des Hochwaldes, sowie die Streitkräfte der Zitadelle der Nebel attackierten die verbliebenen Tanar'ri und trieben sie in die Tiefen der Erde. Faurael Blackhammer, der Lordprotector von Triboar, fiel heldenhaft in dieser Schlacht und riss sechs Dämonen mit in den Tod. In den Wochen danach begannen die Treants den Weg zur Ruine zu blockieren und hinderten Reisende daran in das obere Delimbiyr Tal vorzudringen. Eine Lavine, für die man Turlang die Schuld gab, blockiert seitdem zusätzlich den Pfad. Nur noch Abenteurer und wirklich mutige Reisende wagen es die Gebiete der Ruine zu besuchen. Es hat jedoch den Anschein, als würde es unter der Ruine noch Gefahren geben, denn die Gemeinschaft des Jaded Haert kehrte niemals von ihrer Erkundung zurück. Erben der Höllentorfeste Was die Bewohner der Oberwelt nicht wissen ist, dass im Unterreich direkt unter der Ruine noch Gänge und Reste existieren. Sie sind seitdem das Reich des Cambion Kaanyr Vhok und seiner Armee aus Tanarukk. Seine dämonische Armee bedrohte bislang jedoch die Bewohner des Unterreichs und griff sogar Menzoberranzan an. Trotz der Niederlage dürfte es jedoch nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sich die Kräfte Vhoks erholt haben und erneut eine Bedrohung darstellen. Quellen *''Volo’s Guide to the North'' *''The North'' *''Krieg der Spinnenkönigin (Romanreihe)'' en:Hellgate Keep Kategorie:Hochwald Kategorie:Nesseril Kategorie:Burgen/Festungen Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte des Bösen Kategorie:Ruinen Kategorie:Nordwest Faerûn